kndfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fourth Flavor
|Type = Ice cream flavor |Used By = Dessert Monks |Appearances = Operation: F.L.A.V.O.R. Operation: Z.E.R.O. (mentioned)}} According to Numbuh 5, the Fourth Flavor was a flavor of ice cream created by the Dessert Monks that existed along with the three original flavors: chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. History It was so delicious, that most people were deemed unworthy to taste it, so it was hidden away in the Lost Temple of the 4th Flavor. A golden jewel encrested scooper served as a key to obtaining the Fourth Flavor. In Operation: F.L.A.V.O.R., it and Abby were taken by the Delightful Children From Down The Lane to use her knowledge to help them and the Ice Cream Men reach it. The way to the Fourth Flavor was riddled with traps including a riddle that had to be answered correctly or you would be chocolate coated, a giant crushing scoop of ice cream, and others. When they finally reached the mound of ice cream, the Delightful Children ordered their men collect it so they can give it to the adults for an exclusive party. Before that, they planned to be the first to taste the Fourth Flavor in generations. But by adding sprinkles to the ice cream, the Delightful Children broke the first of all rules when eating an ince of ice cream, sacredly respected at the temple where the fourth flavor was kept: to never, under any circumstance, have flavorings added to good ice cream. Because of this "rule-breaking" the entire temple began to collapse around them, and the Fourth Flavor was condemned to get lost forever. The Delightful Children and their henchmen escaped, but Numbuh 5 decided to risk her own life in order to try to taste the fourth flavor, knowing that she may never again, in her entire life, have another chance to do it. She was close to doing it directly, but lightning caused by the cave's destruction separated of it. At the end of the adventure, Numbuh 5 sees the destroyed cave and thinks that she would never taste the Fourth Flavor, but then discovers just a small amount of the gold colored treat on her hat. Before she could say what it tasted like, Numbuh 1 interrupted her by contacting her on the radio. Satisfied in having at least tasting the ice cream, she left the temple behind. Trivia *When he was recommissioned, Numbuh 0 felt a craving for blurpleberry ice cream, claiming it to be the closest thing to the actual Fourth Flavor he ever tasted, revealing that he was deemed worthy to partake of the legendary flavor, and finally giving viewers a hint of what the fourth flavor tasted like. *Interestingly, in real-life, when Ice Cream was first being sold and made in North America in the mid-1800s, Butterscotch was a flavor being majorly sold along with Vanilla, Chocolate, & Strawberry. There is no known reason for its discontinuation around the 1900s, but hypothetically the show alluded to it. Category:Candy Category:Code Module Improvement